This invention relates to a horizontally outwardly projecting extension for an outboard motor cavitation plate, but is not specifically designed to alter the high speed running attitude of an associates boat. Rather, the invention is designed specifically to enable an outboard motor mounted upon the rear of a light weight fishing boat to be elevated relative to that boat appreciably above the usual height adjusted position of an outboard motor. The cavitation plate extension is designed to run substantially at or even slightly above the ambient water level. In this manner, the lower unit of a light weight fishing boat projects only minimally below the lower surfaces of the associates boat hull and the boat may be operated in extremely shoal waters.